


Compromises

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to make their relationship work, Sherlock and John must draw up a list of compromises and rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

      “Sherlock, what’s this?” John asked when the other man had taped a piece of paper to the front of his laptop.  
       ”A list,” Sherlock replied.  
       John groaned. “I meant, what’s it for?”  
       ”Be more specific John,” he replied. “It is a list of expectations and rules which will apply to the shift in our relationship from platonic to romantic. I have left spaces for you to add reasonable suggestions and ammendments.”  
       ”You mean compromises.”  
       ”Yes.”  
       John took the list down and read it over, frowning. “Am I to take this first one to mean exactly as it’s stated?”  
       ”Yes.”  
       ”That’s getting amended right now.”  
       John put the paper on a clear space of table and picked up a pen. Quickly he added a change to the first item, then wrote in the first available space one of his own little rules.  
       Sherlock peered over his shoulder with a frown. “John, I cannot be distracted…” He read further of the first change John had made. “Oh, I hadn’t thought of that.”  
       The doctor looked up at him with a smile. “Which leads me to my first _reasonable_ addition.”  
 Sherlock read further to John’s first rule. “That may prove to be quite difficult. My mind is constantly focused on the Work. The Work is everything.” He looked to John from the corner of his eye, and saw a devious smirk.  
 ”Then I’ll have to make an extra effort to be excessively distracting.”  
————————————  
 _ **THE LIST**_  
 _ **(or, SHERLOCK AND JOHN’S LIST OF COMPROMISES)**_

**1\. THERE WILL BE NO INTIMACY DURING A CASE - SH**   
_If the need arises during a case then physician heal thyself - ammendment by JW_

**2\. THE WORK IS NOT TO BE DISCUSSED DURING MOMENTS OF INTIMACY - JW**

**3\. NO BLOGGING ABOUT RELATIONSHIP - SH**

**4\. NO BODY PARTS LARGER THAN THE AVERAGE SIZE OF A CHILD’S FOOT ALLOWED IN THE FRIDGE. ALL BODY PARTS MUST REMAIN IN THE CRISPER DRAWERS. - JW**

**5\. DO NOT ACCEPT ANY GIFTS FROM MYCROFT - SH**  
  _The only exception is Christmas. - ammendment by JW_  
  The only exception is Christmas with mummy. - ammendment to the ammendment by SH

**6\. NO DEDUCING RELATIVES ON EITHER SIDE OF THE FAMILY - JW**   
_Unless relevent. - ammendment by SH_

**7\. NO PETS. UNLESS RELEVENT TO A CASE - SH**

**8\. SHERLOCK MUST EAT EVERY 2 DAYS AND MUST SLEEP A MINIMUM OF EIGHT HOURS EVERY FOUR DAYS. NO BREAKING THIS RULE. - JW**   
_Unless working on a case that requires this rule to be broken. - ammendment by SH_

**9\. JOHN IS NEVER TO SHOP AT MADAME MALKIN’S. NOR IS HE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY ALONE. - SH**

**10\. DINNER AT ANGELO’S IS SACRED!!! IT WILL NOT BE DISTURBED FOR ANY CASE BELOW A 9, AND NEITHER PARTY IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE UNTIL AT LEAST JOHN HAS FINISHED EATING. - JW**  
 _If a case is a 9 or higher, it is imperative we leave immediately. - ammendment by SH_  
  We will _**NOT**_ leave a romantic dinner until I’ve at least finished my meal since every other time we’re out I’m lucky if I get more than one bloody bite! _**NO EXCEPTIONS!!!** _ \- ammendment to the ammendment by JW.


End file.
